


My Mother

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	My Mother

Clint misses his mother.  
Even though she didn't do anything against the abuse,  
He misses her.  
He misses her warm smiles.  
Her bear hugs.  
Her comforting presence.  
Her silent support.  
The way she protected him.  
The way she doted on him.  
His mother was the only bright part of his childhood.  
He remembers her fondly.


End file.
